Tenacity
Tenacity is the fourth episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Ian: 'So here's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. Naya Rivers was the mentor of the week and picked Bree as the homework winner after they sang Like a Virgin. Dirrty was the music video song, and they got in pairs to do a separate scene for the music video. Only Maxi and Valerie were in the bottom three last week. Ryan thought both were really sexy, but in the end, Valerie was eliminated. And that's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. *in the Glee dorms, everyone is waiting for Robert to come in. Ariana and Katie are still giggling about what they saw Hinton and Zach doing the day before when Robert comes in* '''Robert: '''Hey, everyone! So this week is Tenacity week! '''Confession cam-Bree: '''My sister and I are not very friendly with each other. I'll use that to boost my performance. '''Robert: '''Here is your sheet music. I'll be back, and we'll see what you've cooked up! *he leaves* '''Bree and Brandon: '''I want line two. '''Bree: '''It's mine. I said it first. '''Brandon: '''No, it's not, it's mine. '''Bree and Brandon: '*start arguing* Leila: Hey. Hey! HEY! I'll decide who gets it... Brandon, you can have it. 'Brandon: '''Yes! '''Bree: '''What? Why? Leila: Oh... I don't like you. *wrinkles nose* '''Bree: '*narrows eyes* 'Leila: '*smirks and waves* *later, Robert comes back* '''Robert: '''Alright, guys! This week's guest is very tenacious. *we see a hand strumming a guitar* '''Robert: '''They could've been on Sexuality week, but we chose otherwise. *the hand slicks back what little hair they have* '''Robert: '''Please welcome... Mark Salling, who plays Puck on Glee! *Mark Salling comes in and the contenders seriously scream* '''Mark: '''Hey, guys! So this week is Tenacity week... let's see what you've got! *the lights fade and the contenders get in position* '''Bree: ''After all that you put me through,'' Brandon: ''You'd think I despise you'' Leila: '''But in the end I wanna thank you, '''Connor: 'Cause you've made me that much stronger. Maxi: ''Well, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true.'' Hinton: Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff, time is up Zach: ''''Cause I've had enough '''Katie: ''You were there by my side, always down for the ride'' Cody: ''But your joy ride just came down in flames, 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.'' Ariana: ''After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you'' Maxwell: ''But uh, uh, oh no, you're wrong'' Bree: 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Brandon: ''Just how capable I am to pull through'' Leila: ''So I wanna say thank you, 'cause it'' Connor: ''Makes me that much stronger'' Maxi: ''Makes me work a little bit harder'' Hinton: ''It makes me that much wiser'' Zach: So thanks for making me a fighter Katie: Made me learn a little bit faster Cody: ''Made my skin a little bit thicker'' Ariana and Maxwell: ''Makes me that much smarter'' Contenders: ''So thanks for making me a fighter'' *the music fades as Robert and Mark clap* Mark: 'Wow, guys! That was really good! Okay, let me start with Bree. You were really tenacious, it seems like you have something there, great job. Brandon, you also were really tenacious! Great! Leila, you were being a good fighter, ha, ha! *no one gets it* C-Cause the song's called...? Never mind, okay, um... Connor, you actually weren't really acting tenacious, when Darren sang this he really got into the theme of the performance, even though he wasn't feeling very tenacious. Maxi, you seemed really confident and determined! Wonderfully done! Hinton, you were good with the moves, but not with the song. You too, Zach. But you both did great, otherwise. Katie, you were being too peppy for a tenacious song. Cody, you weren't singing to me, you were singing to Ariana and Katie and Maxwell. Remember who you're singing too, and look at that person. Ariana, you did good, but you were a little off key on your last line with Maxwell. Maxwell, you did excellent! Great job, guys! You all did great. But I pick... Brandon! '''Brandon: '*speechless* '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Brandon! You get a one-on-one mentoring session with Mark and a stand-out in this week's performance, which is... '''Mark: '''Stronger by Britney Spears. '''Contenders: '''Great! '''Robert: '''Awesome. Now, off to vocals! *vocals with Nikki* '''Maxwell: ''I've had enough. I'm not your property as from today, baby. You might think that I won't make it on my own. But now I'm...'' Nikki: '''Great! Send Ariana in? *Maxwell leaves and Ariana comes in* Nikki: Okay, why don't you--? '''Ariana: ''I'm stronger than I ever thought that I could be, baby. I used to go with the flow. *smiles, waves and leaves* '''Nikki: '''Sing your lines for me...? *goes to the door* Cody! *Cody comes in* '''Nikki: '''Sing your lines for me, hon? '''Cody: '''Sure! ''Stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My lonliness ain't killing me no more. '' '''Nikki: '''Great! *choreography with Zach* '''Zach Woodlee: '''So, in this video, you guys are all in this video game, and you're trying to get out. So there's not a lot of difficult choreography. Mostly just turns and walking. So, how about Brandon... why don't you just come over here, and just walk over to the middle of the room. Maxi, go to the middle of the end of the room and where Brandon's standing. Brandon, you're gonna turn around and see Maxi, grab her hand and get her out of the video game. *they do as they're told* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Great. And Katie and Ariana, you two are gonna find each other somewhere in the game, and like smile at each other and walk together. *they do as they're told* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Great! *music video shoot* '''Erik: '''Hey, guys! This video is a bit more complex than what we usually, do, but it's gonna be pretty easy. Let's start with the middle... Leila, you jump over the foam rock and then walk off set the other way. *Leila does as she's told, and soon it's been two hours* '''Erik: '''And... cue playback please! *Stronger by Britney... I think you know what her last name is* '''Brandon: '*looking around the game like he's confused* Ooh, hey, yeah. Hush, just stop. There's nothing you can do or say, baby. Maxwell: '*getting a lightsaber out and fighting a troll* ''I've had enough. I'm not your property as from today, baby. You might think that I won't make it on my own. But now I'm... 'Cody: '*saving an actress hired for the music video (Selena, one of the auditionees for this fic), who is a princess, from a wolf* Stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My lonliness ain't killing me no more. Ariana: *punching and scissor-kicking an evil guy, then turning to see Katie and smiling* I'm stronger than I ever thought that I could be, baby. I used to go with the flow. 'Katie: '*smiling and starting to walk away with Ariana* Didn't really care 'bout me. You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong. 'Cause now I'm... 'Bree: '*kicking over a stone rock, and just beating it up, then putting it upright again* Stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My lonliness ain't killing me no more. Leila: *glaring at Bree as she walks away* I'm stronger. Come on, now. *jumping over the rock* Oh, yeah. ''*as she walks away* ''Here I go, on my own. I don't need nobody, better off alone. 'Brandon: '*with one foot on a monster's chest and the other on the ground* Here I go, on my own now. I don't need nobody, not anybody. Here I go, alright, here I go. 'Hinton: '*having a sword fight with a macho villain* Stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. 'Zach: '*coming and rescuing Hinton* My lonliness ain't killing me no more. 'Hinton and Zach: '*running off* I'm stronger. 'Connor: '*punching someone and getting out of the game* Stronger than yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. '' '''Brandon and Maxi: '*her limping as he comes over to save her and get her out of the game* My lonliness ain't killing me no more. I'm stronger. *the video fades away as everyone gets out of the game* 'Erik: '''Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! '''Everyone: '''WOO HOO! YEAH! *reveal of the bottom three* Robert: Everyone. You all did exceptionally well this week, but of course, three of you will be in the bottom three. Now, usually, you only perform for Ryan, Zach, Nikki and myself. But this week we're going to be joined by someone else, someone who's really responsible for you all being here. You guys don't know her name, and she won't show her face just yet, but you guys will call her The Boss. (The Boss? Yeah, it's me xD) '''Contenders: '*they're basically saying WTF XD* '''Robert: '''Brandon. You were great all throughout the week. You got into the theme of the week in each performance, and that's awesome. So, you are first on the callback list this week. Brandon: Oh, my goodness! Thank you so much! *leaves* '''Robert: '''As for the rest of you... three of you are in the bottom three. Maxi, Zach, Hinton, Leila, Bree, Ariana, and Maxwell... you are all called back for next week. '''Ariana: '''Thank you guys so much! Good luck, Katie! *leaves with the others* '''Robert: '''Connor. Mark said at the homework assignment that you weren't acting tenacious, and not really putting enough emotion into the song. Your song is Control by Janet Jackson. '''Connor: '''Cool. '''Robert: '''Katie. You were being more perky than tenacious during the music video. Mark noticed you were being very energetic, and you were bouncing up and down. Your song is Place in This World by Taylor Swift. '''Katie: '''Awesome! Wait... nice. '''Robert: '''Cody. Mark said you were singing to the other contenders and not at me and Mark. Remember who your audience is, he said. Your song is 100 Years by Five For Fighting. '''Cody: '''Alright. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Now, go! Practice! *they go to practice* *Practice room--Cody* '''Cody: ''And I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are...'' Confession cam-Cody: 'Since "The Boss" is going to be watching my performance, I've decided I'll sing the whole song and not just till the first chorus. *Practice room--Katie* '''Katie: '''Trying to see through the rain coming down... '''Confession cam-Katie: '''This is my first time being in the bottom three, and to make things even worse, this big mysterious bossy person is coming to watch me sing for her. *Practice room--Connor* '''Connor: '''I did what my father said and let my mother mold me... '''Confession cam-Connor: '''I can be tenacious, but I do admit I wasn't really being tenacious this week. *in the auditorium, Ryan, Zach, Nikki, Robert and someone in a black hooded sweatshirt are in the audience* '''The Boss: '''So, who's up first? '''Robert: '''First up is Connor. He's here because he wasn't really being tenacious this week. '''Ryan: '''Bring him out. *Connor walks onstage* '''Connor: '''Hello, Robert, Zach, Nikki, Ryan... Ms. Boss. I'm Connor Matthews and I'll be singing Control by Janet Jackson. '''The Boss: '''Sing the packet, yellowjacket. '''Connor: '''This is a story about control. My control. Control of what I say, control of what I do. And this time, I'm gonna do it my way. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Are we ready? I am. 'Cause it's all about control. And I've got lots of it. ''When I was 17, I did what people told me. I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me. but that was long ago. I'm in control. Never gonna stop. Control. I like to have a lot. Control. Now I'm all grown up. First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me. So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy. Now I know I got to take control. Now I've got a lot. Control. Now I'm all grown up. I'm in control. I'm in control. I'm in control. Don't make me lose it. Control. *The Boss, Ryan, Robert, Zach and Nikki clap* '''Ryan: '''Wow, Connor! You've got a really nice voice! '''The Boss: '''I couldn't agree more. Janet did it good, Connor did it great. '''Ryan: '''But I hear you weren't being very tenacious this week? '''The Boss: '''Yeah, tell us about that. '''Connor: '''It's not that complicated. I just couldn't really get tenacious this week. '''Ryan: '''Okay... well, great job, nonetheless. '''Connor: '''Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Boss. '''The Boss: '''Likewise. Who's next? *Connor leaves* '''Robert: '''Katie. She was being too perky this week. '''Ryan: '''Let's see her. *Katie walks onstage* '''Katie: '''Hello, everyone! My name is Katie Meeks and I'll be singing Place In This World by Taylor Swift. '''The Boss: '''Stop relaxin', Janet Jackson. '''Katie: ''I don't know what I want, so don't ask me. 'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out. Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking. Trying to see through the rain coming down. Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do... I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on. Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world. Oh, I'm just a girl. Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh. Oh, I'm just a girl.'' *The Boss, Ryan, Robert, Zach and Nikki clap* Ryan: '''It was so much fun to watch you, Katie. You have a lovely voice. '''The Boss: '''You really do. '''Ryan: '''But you were being too peppy this week. Am I right? '''Katie: '''Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. '''The Boss: '''No, no, honey! Don't apologize! '''Katie: '''Okay. '''Ryan: '''Just remember the theme of the week next time. '''Katie: '''Alrighty! Bye! *skips off* '''The Boss: '''Who else? '''Robert: '''Cody. He wasn't paying attention the audience, Mark and I, during the homework assignment. '''Ryan: '''Bring him out. '''Cody: '''Hey, I'm Cody Bohn and I'll be singing 100 Years by Five For Fighting. '''The Boss: '''Sing it nifty, Taylor Swifty. '''Cody: ''I'm 15 for a moment, caught in between 10 and 20, and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are. I'm 22 for a moment. She feels better than ever and we're on fire, making our way from Mars. 15, there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose. 15, there's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live. I'm 33 for a moment, still the man, but you see I'm a they, a kid on the way, a family on my mind. I'm 45 for a moment. The sea is high, and I'm heading into a crisis, chasing the years of my life. 15, there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star. 15, I'm all right with you. 15, there's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live. Half time goes by, suddenly you're wise. Another blink of an eye, 67 is gone, the sun is getting high, we're moving on... I'm 99 for a moment. Dying for just another moment. And I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are. 15, there's still time for you. 22, I feel her too. 33, you're on your way. Everyday's a new day... 15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to choose. Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live.'' *The Boss, Ryan, Robert, Zach and Nikki clap* 'Ryan: '''Wow! You sang the whole song today! '''Cody: '''Yup, ha ha! '''The Boss: '''Do you know why you're here today? '''Cody: '''Yeah, during the homework assignment, I wasn't really singing to Mark. He told me that I need to remember my audience and look at them when I'm performing. '''Ryan: '''Well, he's right. Remember that, okay? You can go now. '''Cody: '''Thanks! *leaves* The Boss: Well, let's start with Connor. He's got a great voice, but it just seems like he has nothing to be tenacious about. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Connor: '''I think I did a pretty good job, but I don't think I really gave a reason for being in the bottom three. The Boss seemed kind of... irritated, I guess? '''Bree: '''What was she like? '''Connor: '''She was nice, but I couldn't see her face. '''Bree: '''Hmm... *flash to the auditorium* '''Ryan: '''Katie's such a sweetie pie, she's so cute. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Ariana: '''Katie, I'm sure you did fin-- '''Katie: '*yelling* I DON'T WANT FINE! FINE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I DID GREAT, AND THAT BOSS KNOWS IT! *Leila snickers* 'Katie: '*yelling* DON'T SNICKER, LEILA! I'M WINNING THIS, AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME! *flash to the auditorium* 'Ryan: '''But she is just too perky. If we gave her a meaty scene, I'm worried about how that would go down. '''The Boss: '''What about Cody? He did great, he sang the whole entire song. '''Ryan: '''Yes, but he has those eyes of his that wander. If we gave him a scene singing to someone... Heather, for example, what if he sits in front of her, but is looking at Dianna, hmm? '''The Boss: '''Well, that would be a problem. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Cody: '''I sang the whole song, because-- '''Leila: '*scoffs* You wanted to show off? 'Ariana: '''Leila... *flash to the auditorium* '''Ryan: '''I think this one. Robert: Okay. We've made our decision. *at the Glee dorms, Robert comes in* '''Robert: '''Okay, guys. Unfortunately, the list is up. Go take a look. '''Ariana: '*hugs Katie* I love you, K. 'Katie: '*hugs Ariana* I love you too, A. *Cody, Connor and Katie leave* *Hallway-Cody* 'Voiceover-Cody: '''It's been so awesome being here. I've made so many good friends, I don't want to leave now. *Hallway-Connor* '''Voiceover-Connor: '''To be honest, this has been more fun than I thought it would be. I want to stay. I want to win this. *Hallway-Katie* '''Voiceover-Katie: '''I love this place so much. Leon was best friends with Ariana and I, I don't want to leave her either. *They all look at the list* *Katie laughs* *Cody sighs and frowns sadly as the other contenders come up and hug him* '''Confession cam-Cody: '''I've loved being here. But I think I had a good run. And hey, now I'll have something to gloat about to my friends and family. *Keep Holding On-Cody* Cody (Contenders): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can so (Nothing you can do). There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth), so... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on). 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through... '''Ian: '''Next week on The Glee Project: A Showdown, contenders will go from riled up to emotional on Vulnerability week! '???: 'Why would you laugh at that? '???: '''You know nothing about me! Songs Fighter by Christina Aguilera - Homework Assignment, Contenders Stronger by Britney Spears - Music Video, Contenders Control by Janet Jackson - Last Chance Performance, Connor Matthews Place In This World by Taylor Swift - Last Chance Performance, Katie Meeks 100 Years by Five For Fighting - Last Chance Perfomance, Cody Bohn Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Song, Cody Bohn (eliminated) and Contenders